Precious
by Fearless B
Summary: Jika seseorang bertanya, apa yang paling berharga bagimu? Maka katakanlah, mempunyai seseorang yang mencintaimu juga adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidup. ChanBaek! Yaoi! Age-gap!


**/judul chapter; nama pemain/ adalah sebuah _code_ dari Precious. Dimana di setiap karakter mempunyai ceritanya masing-masing ( cerita yang menyambung dengan chapter lain = mengandung alur maju-mundur ) yang di ketik di chapter kodenya sendiri.**

-

 **CHAPTER 1**

/story of my (worst) life; byun/

-

PRAAANGGG!!!!

Suara sebuah piring yang baru saja di lempar dengan kasar itu berhasil ditangkap oleh kedua telingaku. Suara itu berasal dari ruang keluarga. Maksudku, ruang yang dulunya adalah sebuah ruangan khusus keluarga dengan berbagai jenis kehangatan yang di berikan. Namun, tempat itu kini kuanggap sebagai tempat yang sering di jadikan tempat perselisihan si pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Kau... bangsat sialan!" katanya dengan penuh emosi.

"Jalang sepertimu sebaiknya mati saja, bangsat! Baru kali ini aku menyesali perbuatanku di dunia hanya karena aku menikahimu dan memiliki anak bejat seperti itu!" lagi.

Halo, semuanya. Sepertinya ini pertemuan pertama kita, bukan? Apa yang kalian dengar barusan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan belaka yang terjadi di dalam rumahku. Oh, lebih tepatnya, rumah Kakek yang sengaja ia pinjamkan untuk kami bertahan hidup. Ya, walaupun rumah ini tidak seberapa mewah, tapi setidaknya aku dapat berteduh di balik rumah ini meskipun tak ada kehangatan keluarga yang menyelimuti.

Namaku, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur 17 tahun, berprofesi sebagai anak SMA kelas 3 yang seharusnya kini sudah berjuang mati-matian di hadapan kertas ujian nasional untuk melihat bagaimana hasil dari jerih payahku selama ini untuk masuk ke universitas yang aku impikan.

Tapi, sayangnya...

"Kau jalang! Seharusnya aku tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini dari awal kita bertemu! Kau menyusahkanku, membuat hidupku hancur berantakan sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ini semua karena kau, sialan! Aku menyesal telah menikahimu atas dasar mengasihanimu dan aku menyesal karena telah membiarkan anak itu hidup! Kenapa kau tidak menggugurkannya saja dari awal, hah?" dan lagi.

Kau tahu tidak... yang berteriak penuh amarah dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu setiap kali ia singgah ke dalam rumah adalah Ayahku.

Si jalang, si bangsat dan si sialan yang pria itu maksudkan adalah Ibuku.

Dan, panggilan 'anak bejat' yang pria itu selipkan di antara kata-kata yang pria itu keluarkan dari mulutnya adalah aku, Byun Baekhyun.

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya keluarga ini pecah bagaikan kapal yang menabrak sebuah terumbu karang yang besar. Hancur berantakan dan tidak ada harapan lagi untuk memperbaikinya di tengah-tengah luasnya laut.

Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh.

Ibu dan Ayah sering kali bertengkar. Tapi, Ayah yang selalu melakukannya duluan, seperti kekerasan fisik setiap kali emosi Ayahku meluap ketika bersama Ibu. Dia juga sering mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang tidak seharusnya ia ucapkan di hadapan Ibu atau pun di hadapanku. Tapi, aku dan Ibu tidak pernah sekalipun melawannya atau bahkan menentang semua perkataannya.

Tidak, aku lebih baik di pukuli daripada aku harus melawan orang tuaku sendiri. Meskipun aku tahu betapa kejamnya ia memperlakukanku dan Ibuku.

Keluargaku terjerat hutang dengan nominal yang sangat besar, sampai kami harus menjual rumah kami. Itu pun juga tidak cukup untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang keluargaku. Aku terpaksa putus sekolah, di saat yang lain berjuang untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan memikirkan masa depan mereka, ingin melanjutkan pendidikan mereka ke universitas ternama di Seoul... justru aku hanya diam disini, mengurung diri serta meratapi kesedihan nasibku seperti orang bodoh. Atau bahkan aku sering keluar kamar untuk memastikan apakah Ibuku baik-baik saja dan apakah Ayah menyakiti ibu lagi atau tidak.

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak lagi uang yang harus dibayar untuk melunaskan hutang keluargaku. Aku dan Ibu beberapa kali mencari lowongan pekerjaan untuk menafkahi hidup serta membayar sisa hutang keluargaku, meskipun lebih banyak di tolak karena masalah pendidikan dan umur... tapi, aku tidak menyerah.

Bagaimanapun juga aku ini adalah lelaki dan aku adalah lelaki yang akan menggantikan Ayahku menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, aku harus melunaskan seluruh hutang ini.

Omong-omong... Ayahku juga bekerja. Tapi, aku tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang ia lakukan selama ini, ia selalu pulang larut malam dengan botol soju di tangan kanannya.

Semenjak terjerat hutang, Ayah merubah profesinya menjadi seorang pemabuk dan tukang main judi. Ibu sudah memperingatkan Ayah untuk tidak memakai uang hidup kami untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti membeli soju atau ikut taruhan dan judi.

Jika ia kalah dalam bermain, ia akan melampiaskan emosinya kepada kami berdua. Dan bahkan jika ia menang, ia akan mentraktir kami makan makanan enak atau bahkan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

BRAK!!

Aku mendengar suara pintu rumah yang dibanting dengan cukup keras hingga suaranya menerobos pintu kamarku. Beberapa detik aku diam untuk memastikan apakah suara Ayah masih terdengar atau apakah sosok itu sudah pergi dari sini?

Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi, kecuali satu.

Suara tangis Ibuku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan menghampiri Ibuku yang tubuhnya sudah terhempas di atas lantai ruang keluarga. Kami memang sudah tidak mempunyai tempat untuk di tinggali, ini adalah rumah milik Ayah dari Ibu, beliau dengan dermawannya mengizinkan kami untuk tinggal disini sampai kami berhasil melunaskan seluruh hutang yang terjerat pada keluargaku.

"Ibu..." panggilku. Aku mendekatkan diriku ke posisi Ibuku dan merangkulnya, lalu membawanya ke dalam dekapanku dengan pelan.

"Ibu, jangan menangis... a-apa yang Ayah lakukan terhadap Ibu? Apa Ibu baik-baik saja? Apakah ada luka? Apa Ibu merasakan kesakitan?" begitulah pertanyaan yang sering kulontarkan pada Ibu.

Tapi, sayangnya... Ibu enggan menjawab semua pertanyaanku, kecuali yang satu ini.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun," lirihnya. "Apa anak semata wayangku lapar? Kau ingin Ibu memasak apa untuk makan malammu hari ini?"

Lagi-lagi dia seperti itu.

Di saat aku mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa malah ia yang mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa pula dia harus peduli padaku sedangkan dirinya merasakan sakit dan kebencian dari orang yang ia sayangi yang sudah hampir lamanya tertanam di tubuhnya? Kenapa?

Kenapa, Ibu?

Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri ketimbang mengkhawatirkan anak bejat sepertiku?

Aku tak makan pun tak apa, asal Ibu sehat dan bahagia. Aku bahkan sudah cukup kenyang melihat tawa bahagiamu, Bu. Tapi, sayangnya, mungkin aku akan puasa lebih lama lagi untuk melihat senyum indahmu itu.

"Ibu..." aku membawa Ibu kedalam dekapanku, aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ibu membalasnya dengan isakan yang mendalam, aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis tapi aku gagal. "Maafkan aku, Ibu... aku belum bisa melindungi Ibu dari Ayah," kataku.

"Aku masih terlalu lemah untuk menentang perlakuan Ayah...," lanjutku lagi. "Aku juga masih terlalu kecil untuk membawa Ibu pergi dari sini... aku masih terlalu payah untuk membahagiakan Ibu,"

"Tolong, maafkan aku, Bu..." isakku. "Aku memang anak laki-laki yang tidak bisa di andalkan dalam situasi ini... maaf telah membebanimu selama ini, Bu...,"

Kemudian Ibu mengadah, beliau menangkup kedua pipiku dan menatap kedua mataku dengan sangat dalam. Aku dapat melihat air mata yang membendung di kedua mata indahnya itu. Jika ada yang bertanya apa kelemahanku di dunia ini, jawabannya adalah melihat Ibuku menangis. Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya jika melihat beliau menangis, air mata itu terlalu berharga untuk di sia-siakan dan menangisi hal yang tidak seharusnya ia tangisi.

Dan, mungkin penyebab ia menangis adalah 80% karenaku. Karena aku adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan Ayah, seperti katanya, aku adalah anak bejat. Seharusnya aku tidak disini dan Ibu dengan mulianya merawatku hingga 17 tahun ini.

Maaf, Ibu.

Karenaku, kau harus mengalami semua ini dan bahkan kau harus menerima semua kebencian yang Ayah salurkan padamu. Di saat semua pasangan suami-istri saling mencintai dan pihak suami memberi banyak kasih sayang... justru di antara sekian banyaknya wanita, Ibu yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari suami Ibu sendiri. Di saat aku masih di kandungan Ibu pun, Ayah tidak ada di sana mengelus perut Ibu, kan? Dan, Ayah tidak ada berada di samping Ibu ketika Ibu harus berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa Ibu demi melahirkanku dengan selamat. Iya, kan?

Aku tahu semua itu, Bu.

Aku tahu semua apa yang terjadi pada Ibu saat aku masih ada di kandunganmu. Aku yang menemani Ibu.

Padahal Ibu mempunyai pilihan lain... Ibu bisa saja menggugurkanku, mengaborsiku ataupun yang lainnya agar aku mati sebelum aku lahir di dunia ini. Agar Ibu tidak akan pernah merasakan kebencian dari suami Ibu sendiri atau bahkan dari pihak keluarga Ayah.

Ibu, tolong maafkan anakmu yang tidak tahu malu ini. Maafkan anakmu yang sudah membebanimu selama 17 tahun.

Ibu, maaf.

Maaf.

Maaf.

Maaf, jika aku telah terlahir di dunia ini hanya untuk menambahkan kebencian yang tertanam dalam diri Ibu seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Baekhyuna..." lirih Ibu memanggilku. "Tataplah kedua mata Ibu," pintanya.

Aku menurutinya, kedua mata itu sangat sembab dan bahkan segera ingin mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. "Kau tahu apa yang paling berharga di hidup ini selain mempunyai pasangan hidup seperti Ayahmu?" tanya Ibu. "Meskipun kau tahu dia enggan mencintaiku walaupun hanya sekedar berpura-pura?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan memasang ekspresi bertanya.

"Mempunyai kau, Baekhyuna." jawab Ibu dengan entengnya. Spontan saja mataku terbelalak sempurna ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir manisnya.

"Baekhyuna, kau adalah harta berharga bagi Ibu. Kau adalah raja yang paling berharga dari segala sesuatu yang Ibu punya...," lanjutnya lagi. "Kau adalah sebuah anugerah terindah dan yang paling berharga yang pernah Tuhan titipkan pada Ibu..."

Aku?

Berharga katanya?

Dan juga... sebuah anugerah terindah?

"Jangan khawatir dengan semua kebencian yang mereka tumpahkan pada Ibu... selama Ibu mempunyai kau di sisi Ibu, rasanya kebencian itu tidak ada apa-apanya..." Ibu tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Selama Ibu mengandungmu pun, tak pernah sedikitpun Ibu mengeluh akan kehamilan Ibu. Ibu bersyukur karena telah mengandungmu dan membesarkanmu seperti sekarang ini... Lihat, sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria hebat, pria yang baik hati kepada semua orang... Pria berharga bagi Ibu,"

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menangis di depan Ibu lagi. Karena aku ingin menjadi pria terhebat bagi Ibu, yang tak kenal bagaimana rasanya menangis.

Tapi, aku gagal.

Aku menangis di buatnya.

"Baekhyunaa..." panggil Ibu lirih dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat kubaca sekarang ini, karena aku terlalu sibuk menangis perkataan yang Ibu lontarkan kepadaku. "Kenapa menangis? Merasa telah mengingkar janjimu pada Ibu?"

Oh, tidak. Rupanya Ibu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

Kemudian, aku mengangguk lemah. Aku mengusap pelan air mataku dan meninggalkan bercak air sisa-sisa air mataku yang keluar dan membasahi sekeliling mata dan pipiku.

"Kau tidak mengingkarinya, Sayang. Kau adalah pria terhebat yang pernah Ibu temui, yang pernah Ibu kandungkan, yang pernah Ibu besarkan. Dan, Ibu bersyukur, karena pria terhebat di dunia ini adalah anak Ibu,"

Ibu membawaku ke dalam pelukannya, aku menaruh daguku di atas bahu yang lebih rendah dariku. Ibu mengeratkan pelukannya dengan cara memegang tengkuk leherku, aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"I-ibu, maaf... Maaf... Maaf..." lirihku.

"Baekhyuna tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." ujar Ibu. Ibu mengusap rambutku, membuatku nyaman dibuatnya dan semakin pecah pula tangisku di dalam dekapannya. "Ibu minta maaf... maaf telah membuatmu dibenci olehnya, harusnya kau terlahir di cintai, Baek. Tapi, karena Ibumu adalah seorang jalang yang tidak tahu diri, kau bahkan terkena imbas dari si jalang ini..."

Jangan katakan itu lagi, tolong.

Merendahkan dirimu sendiri dan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah seorang jalang... aku paling benci yang seperti itu. Manusia yang derajatnya paling rendah bukanlah kau, Ibu. Tapi, aku.

Byun Baekhyun.

Dan, begitu lah kisah seorang anak malang yang di anggap sebagai anak kesialan dan juga anak bejat oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

Aku tidak berharap Ayah melihatku seperti ia melihat keluarganya yang lain dengan tatapan serta senyumannya yang hangat atau ketika ia menemaniku saat upacara kelulusan nanti. Aku hanya berharap, jika suatu hari nanti, kebencian yang Ayah salurkan kepadaku dan Ibu, sedikit demi sedikit akan terhapuskan dari hatinya.

Atau setidaknya...

Sayangilah aku seperti orang tua lain pada umumnya menyanyangi anaknya sendiri.

Walaupun hanya sedikit...

Setidaknya, si Byun Baekhyun ini benar-benar merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ayah.

-

 _/story of my (worst) life; byun/_

 _end._

 _-_

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _The next chapter will be updated if I already continued the other fanfictions. Jadwal update tidak menentu, terkadang aku harus melanjutkan ff lain yang terbengkalai wkwk dan juga ff one shoot yang belum terselesaikan dari jaman negara api menyerang._

 _Jangan lupa reviewsnya, teman-teman!_


End file.
